the girls are abck
by vampirequeenxlilith
Summary: after three years are the girls finally back, only the've changed. the're not the same as they used to be. what happened? will they find comfort? and or possibly even love? read and find out! this is my first PPG's story, i hope you'll enjoy! T is for language and sexual references in further chapters. including all thr original pairings. BossomxBrick BubblesxBoomer ButtercupxButch
1. Chapter 1

**Little known fact is that this story was inspired by a badly written work, although badly written, the concept and plot was interesting and inspired me to make a better version of it. I apologize for anyone who is a fan of the original series and I will try to live up to my words.**

**Xoxo hope you like it ^_^ 3 xoxo**

The PPG's move back in their old house after three years away in cityville. Blossom is taking in the last box, while Bubbles is waving the moving truck goodbye.

"Where's Buttercup?!" Blossom yells.

"Yeah yeah, calm ya tits will ya!" Buttercup says while walking down the stairs "I'm here."

"Good, then help us will you? I want to be done with this by tomorrow, and there's still a lot to do." And Blossom blows her hair out of her face.

"Ok, but where's Bubbles?" Buttercup questions in a disinterested tone, it was more of an observation than a question.

When Blossom notices that Bubbles is gone she lets out a heavy sigh and puts her hands on her supple hips. "Bubbles! Stop talking to the squirrels!" and a few moments later Bubbles comes back from the back-door with her head hanging down.

"I was just greeting them," Bubbles says in a quiet tone and with an almost pouty lip,

"Ok, well you can do that later. You can't talk to squirrels anyway, you know that." Blossom says impatiently. She's beginning to get tired of this, she doesn't want to think about those kind of things anymore.

Only after a few hours are the girls done with the living room, the kitchen, the bathrooms even the garage. But after taking a rest, did the girls sit down at their dining table. Blossom puts her arms on the table, folding her hands, and when a moment passes she lays six keys on the table. Three were their house keys, which she duplicated for them, the other were going to be their bedroom keys; their old room, the master bedroom and the old laboratory. Blossom thought long and hard about this, she knows that deciding who was going to get which is going to be a situation, and they are going to fight.

"These are our house keys, don't lose them." And she hands them the keys,

"And this is the old bedroom's key, dad's old bedroom and the lab. Who wants what?" and the others two girls eyes widen, Buttercup already snatches away one the of the keys.

"Well, I'll be taking the old bedroom," and she stands up, walking towards the stairs.

"No, wait Buttercup! I wanted our old room, I can't sleep in dad's room _or_ the lab's!" but Buttercup ignores her, heading upstairs.

"Oh no," Bubbles exclaims a deep sigh complaining about how horrible it's going to be here. Blossom then stands up, strokes Bubbles hair for a moment and reassures that it's ok,

"Don't worry, Bubbles. Buttercup toke the wrong key anyway, here's our old room's key." And she leaves the key in front of her, taking the other with her.

"Shit! This isn't fair!" Buttercup swears while hurling down the stairs "Blossom, give me that key!" and she tries to yank the key out of Blossom's hand, violently, making her drop it. But Blossom slaps her on the cheek.

"Buttercup, keep it together! Bubbles gets the room, you can have the old lab and I'll sleep in dad's old room." Buttercup gets upset and pushes her aside, "Oh, alright! Just give it to our pretty princess, like she doesn't get everything she wants already!" and she kicks the door to the old lab open, and slams it closed. "Fuck it," she swears quietly to herself while curling into a ball, trying her best to calm down.

When Blossom calms down, she notices that Bubbles is upset. She tries to comfort her but Bubbles moves away from her "I'm not a baby, you don't have to _always_ treat me like I'm defenseless!" and leaves the old bedroom's key on the table, taking their dad's room key from the floor. "I'll take dad's old room." And she retreats to her new room.

Blossom sits down for a minute, holding her hands to her head. She can't believe that she raised her hand to Buttercup, something she hasn't done in such a long time. And Buttercup getting so upset like that, it sure brings back memories, she almost smiles at the thought but is reminded why they're here in the first place. They're going to have a hard time here, still so much to do, but that's for tomorrow. She can't think of anything anymore, she just wants to rest.

When Blossom walks up the staircase, she can hear Bubbles quietly sobbing in her room. Blossom walks in and sits beside her trying to comfort, to which Bubbles responses by clinging onto her,

"Blossom, I'm so... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," and Blossom hushes her "oh, I'm so sorry!" after she's done crying, did Blossom take back her key,

"Just take the old room, I'll sleep here." And Bubbles leaves with no complain and a little relieved, she did worry about having to sleep in dad's old bedroom. But after such a tiring day, Blossom didn't care anymore, she just wanted to sleep…

**Ok, that was it! I hope you enjoyed the first part of a, hopefully, long continues series. If you have any suggestion onto which direction I should go, please comment. And maybe I may be able change some things here and there. ^_^**


	2. chapter 2

**Sorry that it took such an obscene amount of time, but here it is! The second chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

Three days have passed since their fight and things have slowly turned back to normal, they are still at odds with each other but they don't show.

Bubbles is peacefully, while humming a tune, arranging some flowers they have received as a welcoming gift from one of the neighbors; an elderly, frail woman. Bubbles is very happy to have them, somehow, they bring little life back to their dull house.

Buttercup, however, is laying around on the couch, while eating out of a Pringles chips bag, switching in-between channels on their 50 inch plasma-TV. Buttercup doesn't care anymore about the room arrangements. She's just upset about having to be back here at all, but she tries her best not to show.

Blossom is still working on some final documents for their settling in, after all, it has been awhile since they lasts returned to Townsville. About five years, actually. The last time they had come back is when they were third-teen years old, they picked up some things they had left behind. They had to move quickly, back then...

After a few moments did Blossom take a rest, she stretches her arms and wrights, trying to loosen them up. And a big yawn follows suit, "fi-na-lly, I'm done!"

And a curious Bubbles raises both her eyebrows and asks "Done with what? I thought all the paperwork was done back in Cityville, did we miss something?" And she continues working on with her flowers.

"Yeah, but aunt Sally forgot some final necessities, like our transfer papers to school." Suddenly it is quiet, Bubbles stops messing with the flowers and Buttercup switches the TV off.

"What do you mean, transfer papers?" Buttercup asks stealthily.

Blossom shifts on her chair to angle her body towards Buttercup and answer's, icily, "We are going to attend at Townsville high this following fall..."

"What...wait, what? I thought we were not going to school, nobody mentioned this to me about this!" Buttercup yelled with still half her mouth full of chewed chips.

"Well, did you really think we were not going to school?" Blossom said rhetorically.

"Uhm, yeah! Not going to school was one of the perks of coming back here! This place is a fucking hellhole!"

"BUTTERCUP!" Blossom yells in a warning tone, it immediately shuts Buttercup up. Blossom can be very intimidating, even to Buttercup, when she is serious.

The tension is rising by the second...

In an attempt to break it, Bubbles tries to act aloof about the issue.

"But I think that it might be fun... going to school," as she walks towards her sisters she picks up one of the transfer papers, checking it herself, then she puts it back and smiles.

"we'll be able to see our old friends, again. After all, we didn't actually explain why we left, so..."

And the tension becomes less...

Buttercup goes back to the couch "Fine, we're going to school," she says, more to herself than to her sisters.

Bubbles is glad she is able to prevent them from fighting, she only wishes she had done the same three days ago, but for now she is satisfied. She returns to her flowers, taking them to the dinner table and placing them next to the fruit bowl. As she resumes her humming from before.

Blossom returns back to her paperwork, taking them to her room. Although she's done with the transfer papers, she still has to work on one more thing. This is something more work related, a request by aunt Sally. She keeps it a secret from her sisters, knowing that it would be awful if they know.

**Did you like it? Then please comment!**

**P. S. A horse sits at a bar and the barman asks "why the long face?"**


End file.
